tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Krunix (SG)
Krunix is a heroic Decepticon from the "Shattered Glass" universe. Krunix is a morally upright Decepticon who has strong doubts about his partner Cyclonus's belief that Alpha Trion will be the savior of Cybertron — doubts which sometimes hamper his ability to amplify Cyclonus's oxygen inhibitor beam. Once a data recorder and projectionist for Soundwave, Krunix now serves as Cyclonus’s assistant and right-hand man, gathering information for his commander and advising him on leadership decisions. With Megatron gone, Cyclonus has relied increasingly on Krunix for advice, and they clash most often on the subject of Cyclonus’s new mentor, Alpha Trion. In projector mode, Krunix can produce holographic projections of maps and tactical plans useful for his commanders and strategists. In weapons mode, Krunix amplifys Cyclonus's oxygen inhibitor beam considerably, and can be fired as a laser by other Decepticons. In robot mode Krunix is at his weakest, but serves his job well as a command administrator. His recent clashes with Cyclonus, however, have made his job much more difficult. History Shattered Glass Krunix once served Soundwave, but was reassigned to Cyclonus, getting a rebuilt into an "oxygen inhibitor cannon" in the process. Krunix serves as Cyclonus's moral consult. MUX History Krunix has agreed to assist Cyclonus in Starscream's arrest, as Cyclonus is concerned Starscream's loyalty has been corrupted by his exposure to Alpha Trion. With Krunix's help, Cyclonus arrested Starscream, disabled his communication devices, and is keeping him in solitary confinement in Polyhex. Going to investigate the Autobots on his own, Krunix observed them boarding the V'ger, and covertly followed them. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard is attempting to built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. In the meantime Alpha Trion boarded the V'Ger, and discussed with Stormwind the possibility of attacking Skymount to free Starscream. Krunix, hiding in engineering, overheard the plot. Krunix was on the V'ger when it crashed in Kaon. He followed Alpha Trion and Dust Devil out of the ship, and witnessed their encounter with the Old One. After the Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped, Krunix interrogated Dust Devil while Alpha Trion went for help. thumb|Krunix, Cybertron Intelligence CO|link=Krunix (SG)|left In 2013, Cyclonus made Krunix CO of Decepticon Intelligence. Category:SG-Decepticon Intelligence Transformation : Krunix transforms into an oxygen inhibitor cannon that can be held in Cyclonus's right hand, mounted in his starship mode, or plugged into his wrist socket. Notes Shattered Glass Krunix is inspired by Targetmasters Fracas and Nightstick, and by the UK comics character Krunix. Since *Masters aren't themely on this MUX, our Krunix is a modified Tapecon. Players Krunix is currently temped by Scourge's player. References Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Con-Tapes